(a) Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a improved analogue electronic timepiece having a plurality of motors, more particularly, to an analogue timepiece which utilizes a solar battery and a large capacity condenser driven by an improved method.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional timepiece being actualized is a timepiece utilizing a clean energy source in which electric chemical reaction is not involved, and in which an amorphous solar cell having a relatively efficient converting ratio even at low luminous intensity, and a large capacity condenser based on the principle of electric duplicate layer, are combined together. The largest drawback of the above conventional type of an electronic timepiece is such that the operation continuance time of the timepiece when light is not emitted to the solar cell is much shorter than the operation continuance time of a conventional timepiece utilizing silver oxide batteries. The reason is that the energy stored in condensers is much smaller than that stored in silver oxide batteries, so the energy is quickly consumed by motors, IC, and such. In the present technology, it is an important theme that the consuming amount of electricity of the step motor rotating every second is lower than the consuming amount of electricity of the IC.